


A Romp On the Beach

by Hopesjourney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's POV, F/M, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Romantic setting, Sexual Fantasy, sand in inconvenient places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke in a silly sexual fluff piece, bodice ripper style.  Bellamy tells the story of capturing the lass who has caught his eye and won his heart. Starring Bellamy Blake as the Delicious Pirate Blake and Clarke Griffin as the helpless lass.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Romp On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something to make me smile. The show has broken my heart and this is my way of taking a break from the heartache. Pure, sexual fluff, a bit of comedy as our hero's play a game of pirate and lass. Hope it brings a smile to your face.

  
I followed the lass for a bit as she wandered aimlessly along the fine sand beaches of the Greek island. The island itself wasn’t important, aye, there are many and all have many beauties to admire on them.  
  
She bent occasionally to examine something along the shore or to let the waves playfully tickle her feet. The waves were white and foamy looking, almost luminous in the light of the moon that was perched high in the indigo sky. It was nearly full still, a fine night for a sailor to be out and about.  
  
This section of the beach was rather secluded; rock cliffs were behind us and wrapped craggy arms outward to the water, making a very round half-moon shape. All the better for my purposes I decided.  
  
She stopped her meandering and sat down in the sand, just out of reach of the plundering waves of the Aegean. I watched as she picked up something and tried to get a better look at it, most likely a shell. After she turned it over several times, she launched it out into the sea. The lass had quite an arm; the shell went sailing far out into the water.  
  
It almost gave me a moment of pause – almost.  
  
She seemed lost in thought as I glided up to her. “Well lassie, tis a fine night for a walk don’t you think? It’s very secluded here – private.”  
  
At my words she rose quickly to her feet and let out a startled gasp before clapping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were huge in the glow of the moon; shocked, but defiant as well.  
  
Her eyes raked me from head to foot, taking in my tight leather breeches and boots and the white silk shirt that I had left open to my waist. For convenience of course. Her crystal blue eyes sparked with some unknown emotion when she saw my face that was surrounded by my long curly hair and topped with my favorite tri-corn hat. I wanted that emotion to be desire, but sometimes it’s hard to tell. She could start fighting as easily as she could loving.  
  
Close up she was even more delectable than she had been from a distance. Right now, her breath was rising and falling rapidly, and her breasts pushed against her blouse with every single breath. The looked quite nice, more than ample enough to fill my hands and her nipples were puckered and tight, straining against the silk of her blouse.  
  
She stood there rebelliously staring at me, her pink tongue darting quickly over her lush red lips. How I longed to capture it, stroke it with my own until she was begging me for more. And make no mistake, I absolutely intended to do just that.  
  
“Anger makes you beautiful lass. Come closer that I can taste your sweet lips. Ye will like it, I promise. ”  
  
“How dare you accost me in this manner – you, you rogue! Take your lecherous attentions and find a maiden that is willing!”  
  
Her small bare foot stamped determinedly in the sand, sending bits of it flying upwards over her bare feet and my highly polished boots.  
  
“Now lassie, there’s no reason to go and kick sand upon a man’s boot ye know! My man had to work hard to polish them!”  
  
Her eyes narrowed in the moonlight and darted around the beach, obviously looking for an escape route of for help. Neither was to be had. I took a step closer to her and she retreated two. We repeated this several times and I couldn’t help but laugh at her dismay. She was trapped and she knew it.  
  
I reached for her, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her to me tightly. I heard her sharply indrawn breath when she felt my hardened cock pressing against her belly. T’was probably the size that frightened the lass I decided. It can be intimidating I realized!  
  
“Aye lassie, that is all for you. It will bring you much pleasure. Here, touch it, it isn’t nearly so fearsome as you imagine.”  
  
I reached out and placed her hand against the bulge in my breeches and she tried to pull it away while she tried to arch her body away as well, pushing against my steely chest.  
  
“Nay lass, there isna anywhere for ye to run.”  
  
I tilted her head back and claimed her soft lips with my own in a kiss that blazed with my passion. It took her breath away, whether the suddenness or the passion I wasn’t sure but she seemed to fall against me and I took advantage of that, pulling us both down to the beach.  
  
Our mouths were locked together and my tongue gently probed along her lips, tenderly stroking and tickling her until I felt them soften and part. I heard her draw in a sharp breath and I could hear how shaky it was. Mine echoed hers and I felt both of our hearts pounding against the others chest and soon the beats were as one, as the kiss went on and on.  
  
I heard her moan softly against my mouth and I knew that I was victorious. The Delicious Pirate Blake had conquered this comely lass. I ached for her and my cock was staining mightily against my breeches and I had to free it soon.  
  
My mouth strayed down to her neck, which was soft and fragrant, scented from some unrecognized flower, probably in the bath. I couldn’t wait to touch her, taste her, every soft and wet spot on her body. Her breathing grew more erratic as I nipped lightly at her neck, teasing the pulse that beat so swiftly with my tongue. My own blood was pounding hotly, ringing in my ears and soon I wasn’t aware of anything but the surge of passion, the need and desire to have this woman.  
  
I slowly started to unbutton her blouse, pulling each button free with a slight tug that made a silken pop with the release of each one. Finally, it was done and I pulled it free from her body, taking in the beauty of her breasts; nipples tautly puckered, dusty pink roses awaiting the attention of my hands and lips. I kissed each delightful rosette, wetly running my tongue all over them. I took first one and then the other into my mouth, pulling tenderly and nipping them lightly with my teeth. With my tongue flickering rapidly over those lovely breasts I heard her cry out, with desire it seemed.  
  
“Yes, oh yes. Please, don’t stop, don’t stop…”  
  
“Never lass, never. We have much to discover this fine night.”  
  
I slid my mouth back up to her mouth, capturing it in another tormenting kiss that drove us both crazy. This time her tongue met my own eagerly, darting in and out of my mouth in a frenzy of need. She sucked my tongue into her mouth and nipped it lightly and laughed at my quick cry of surprise.  
  
“Feisty are ye lass? Well then, we are well matched!” I declared before quickly pulling her skirt off of her hips – hips I noticed that were arching and rotating with desire, grinding down into the sand of the beach.  
  
My hand reached for the warm place between her legs and I found her already dripping wet and swollen with her need. I spread the silken juices around her, tracing intriguing patterns over the swollen and aroused bud that guarded the entrance to that place that brings us such pleasure. My finger strayed into the opening and I felt her muscles immediately clasp my finger tightly and she let out a small whimper and bucked her hips upward, encouraging me to probe deeper into the juicy valley of desire.  
  
I found her quickly with my mouth, tasting her sweet and musky juices and lapping at her, gently at first and then with firmer strokes as she begged me to lick harder, faster…  
  
She found her release then, screaming out her pleasure for the waves and rocks to hear. She panted rapidly as her body contracted with the intensity of her orgasm and I watched her face in the moonlight and knew that this woman was my destiny.  
  
Before I knew what was happening she was on her knees and was tearing at the buttons of my shirt. When she couldn’t get one undone quickly enough, she ripped it off and drew the shirt down over my shoulders. Rapidly she worked the buttons on my breeches, and I felt her urgency and helped her, before she ripped those as well. I tugged my boots off and she peeled my leather breeches down my legs, kissing and licking me as she went.  
  
She captured my turgid cock with her hands, running them up and down over it until I thought I would go mad. That was before I felt her hot and wet mouth on me and I knew that indeed I would go mad; my penance for capturing this fair maiden on a moonlit night.  
  
She sucked me gently, sliding her tongue over my heated length and then took me deeper into her mouth, tugging me as her tongue swirled around me. It nearly undid me. This was not in my plans; I was the one in control here, so I pushed her away, albeit reluctantly.  
  
“Nay lass, not so fast. I feel the need to feel your hot body around my cock.”  
  
She lay down on the beach and beckoned me towards her. “Now, my mighty pirate. NOW!” she all but screamed and I couldn’t help but notice the smile that turned up the corners of her mouth in a wicked grin.  
  
Quickly I was inside her, buried deeply into her wet and throbbing body. I felt her contract around me, squeezing tightly and I pushed my hips forward going as deeply as I could. She met my thrust with agitated movements of her own.  
  
“Faster, deeper, NOW,” she taunted me. “Is this the best the mighty pirate can do?”  
  
I had to live up to the challenge of course. I plundered her eager body over and over until we both shouted out our passion, bodies frantically moving against one another’s, finding just the right angle, speed. Moans escaped both of us, frenzied sighs that drove us faster until our bodies were drenched with sweat. We finally reached the passions peak together, both of us crying out together.  
  
I rolled off her and held her close to me as our breathing slowed. Sand was clinging wetly to our damp bodies I noticed and wondered if it was uncomfortable for her, in her, uh, nether regions which had been ground into the sand quite a bit.  
  
“Next time Bellamy, bring a blanket,” Clarke said as she tried fruitlessly to brush the sand off of her backside. She was laughing and I joined her. Even covered with sand her bum was so delectable I bent over and kissed it.  
  
She giggled and kissed me as well. “That was fun!” she declared, trying to brush sand off her body in other places as well. “C’mon, let’s go take a dip and see if we can wash this sand off.” She crooked her finger at me and ran to the frothing waves of the Aegean.  
  
I followed her, willingly I’ll admit. I wondered about doing it in the sea?  
  
As the warm water rushed up over my body, I felt myself start to tighten with desire again. I sighed.  
  
She saw me in the moonlight, already beginning to harden. “Hmm, so pirate you think you can do it again, do you?” she laughed before running out of the water.  
  
I followed. After all, what’s a poor pirate to do?


End file.
